Some April Fools
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: In my defense, it was Dan's idea to make the internet think we were dating. I just went along with it. Phil thought we were hilarious. I just thought it'd be a good way to get to know Dan better.
1. Idea

**Chapter 1 - Idea**

* * *

It was just after midnight on the first day of March when my phone started going off with several texts in quick succession. I was trying to sleep so at first I was just going to ignore the quiet _ding_ s. But when they just kept coming, I peered at my screen.

 _Are you still awake?_

 _Please tell me you're still awake!_

 _Happy March 1, btw._

 _I just had the BEST idea for an April Fools prank!_

 _But I need your help._

 _And it's going to take the whole month._

 _And I need to ask you a couple questions._

 _I REALLY want to do this thing!_

 _But I can't do it without you!_

They were all from Dan. I grumbled in complaint. I just wanted to go to sleep! What was so important that he _had_ to give me this tease of a prank right before I wanted to go to bed? Because my curiosity was getting the better of me since I liked pranks, and it was making me just a bit excited. What was he thinking? I wouldn't be able to get to sleep now because I was so curious and excited.

With a sigh, I texted him back.

 _I'm still awake. Unfortunately. What do you want?_

After a moment, my phone _ding_ ed again.

 _YES! Ok so I want to spend the whole month making it LOOK like you and I are dating. But not actually saying anything about it so they can't get too mad at us. But the Phan shippers are going to go insane and may even give you more hate than you're due. And so I won't do it if you don't want us to pretend. But I think it'd be hilarious. And we'd admit APRIL FOOLS before/after Phil and I upload the crafts video. What do you say? Want to?_

I rolled my eyes. This was _exactly_ what he would think of.

 _And how would we go about convincing the internet that we're dating?_ I asked, typing slowly and reluctantly, eyes squinting against the brightness of the screen even though it was turned all the way down.

The paragraph Dan sent took a few minutes to arrive, during which time I'd almost fallen asleep. But the pleasant _ding_ of my phone jarred me awake again.

 _Well, like, actually go outside for a first thing. And get "caught" holding hands while we're walking or gazing longingly into each other's eyes at restaurants at dinner and taking selfies that get posted on Twitter and Tumblr and Instagram that hint at our "relationship" but never actually say it outright. The internet will draw their own conclusions and then we'll say PSYCH! I especially want to post v aesthetic pics of you on Insta because you don't really have one and make it look like I took it while you weren't looking so it'll seem v romantic._

 _You do realize this is setting BOTH of us up for PLENTY of hate from the Phandom right?_ I sent the message.

 _Well yeah. But they'll (hopefully) apologize when they find out we were pranking them._

 _Dan…_

 _Ok. How about I call you in the morning and we'll talk about it more then?_

 _Okay._

 _Good night!_

 _Night Dan._

I put my phone back on my bedside cabinet and rolled onto my other side. Even though my mind was racing, half excited and half skeptical, I was just tired enough that sleep quickly came and claimed me.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. Usually I woke up before it and turned it off, but I'd almost slept through it. Mumbling with complaint, I turned it off and slowly bumbled out of bed, my eyes practically glued together with that gummy sleep gunk. I stumbled through the bedroom of my flat and out into the corridor so I could head to the kitchen.

I could hear my phone ringing from my bedroom. Sighing, I went back in and grabbed it off the cabinet. Dan's contact photo was grinning at me with an ironic peace sign and half of a smile. "Hello?" I answered groggily, heading back towards the kitchen in search of some breakfast.

"So have you thought more about my proposed April Fools prank?" Dan asked.

"Dan, I literally _just_ woke up," I complained.

"So that's a no, then," he commented.

"Bravo, Sherlock."

"Should I call you back in a little while then? Just after you've had some time to puzzle it over?" He sounded so awkward. It was adorable. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy hair.

"How about _I_ call _you_ back after I have some breakfast?"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay. I'll talk to you in a little while."

"Alright!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

We hung up. I made myself some toast and thought carefully about his idea as I slowly chewed. On the one hand, it would be absolutely hilarious to watch the internet _trip_ over itself to get information and figure out what was going on between me and Dan. But on the _other_ hand, we were both setting ourselves up for an absolute _floodgate_ of hate from the Phan shippers—who were all very passionate. Not that passion was a bad thing, it was just going to swamp both of us. Still, it was better than any ideas I'd come up with for April Fool's Day.

I took a sip of chocolate milk.

I liked Dan. He was funny. A really good friend. To be honest I was flattered that he'd asked _me_ and not someone else to be his April Fools girlfriend. I wouldn't say I knew him _well_ , but this could be a good chance to get to know him a bit better. I wasn't in love with him or anything, but I did feel bad sometimes that we weren't closer friends given how close we lived to each other.

When I finished my toast, I went into my bathroom to just get ready before I called him back. I had my answer, I just wanted to make sure I'd considered all of my options before making this decision. For a joke, it wasn't one that could be made _lightly_. Due to Dan's _massive_ following—especially in comparison to my much smaller one—this could potentially be the only reputation and legacy I'd have in the community for years to come.

If I said yes, it would change _everything_.

If I said no, there would be no change. Or adventure.

As I brushed my teeth, I contemplated my lack of adventurous spirit. I played almost everything safe. I didn't want to get hurt in any way. My biggest fear was pain. In the back of my mind, I heard a wise friend tell me, once again, that "there is such a thing as _too_ safe, Star."

Wiping my mouth on the facecloth, I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my not-denim skinny jeans. I pressed the phone icon in Dan's contact information.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ My heart rate jumped with each ring. Why was I nervous?

"Hello?" Dan asked pleasantly.

"Hey Dan. It's Star. After much thought and careful contemplation, I've made my decision."

"And?" he pressed, almost cheekily. "What did you choose?"

I sighed. "I'm in."

* * *

 **End Note: So... in my _Diamond Pills_ story, the main character has the same name as this main character. But I can assure you this is a different character. I'm just a notorious and horrific name re-user. Also, since this Star is supposed to be British, I try to spell and write as a British person would with the different spellings and words. However, I _am_ an obvious American so don't hate me if I slip up.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you've got a question or a comment or I spelled something wrong! Let me know EVERYTHING!**


	2. Superlatives

**Chapter 2 - Superlatives**

* * *

"So, Dan told me what was going on," Phil commented as he helped me fix my hair. "You're really gonna act like you're dating that idiot?" He was teasing—I could tell—but I laughed and gave him a protesting nudge as he tried to smooth the untamable baby hairs on the top of my head down with his fingers. I grabbed my comb where it was sitting in a cup of water and used the wet bristles to flatten my crazy little flyaways.

"Yes, I am gonna act like I'm dating Dan," I retorted with a laugh. "Why not? I need to have some adventure in my too-safe life."

Phil chuckled. "Okay then. Enjoy."

"I will."

"Coming?" Dan shouted from down the corridor in Phil's bedroom. I gave his best friend a grin and we jogged down to his room. Dan was sitting on the edge of the bed, with enough room for me and Phil to sit. I took the middle and Dan passed me my flashcards and Phil his once he also took his spot. The camera was pointed slightly downwards at us.

I was so much smaller than either of them that we all fit easily into the frame.

We started recording. Dan and Phil bent down until they were out of the shot.

"Hiya guys!" I greeted the camera with an enthusiastic wave. "So! I bet you guys recognize the background. It's not my usual one! I am joined today by two very special guests! They are—!" I held my hands out to my sides and waited for Dan and Phil to come up.

Neither of them moved.

I cleared my throat. "That's your cue!" I informed them through clenched teeth.

"Oh!" they both chorused, sitting up.

"It's danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil!"

"Hi!" Phil exclaimed at the same time Dan saluted with a, "Hello!"

"Hi guys." I threw my arms around their shoulders and gave them a very squished hug. "Nice to have you both on my channel."

"Well it's nice to be here," Phil remarked.

"So what are we doing today?" Dan asked.

"Well, we each have three cards with our names on them, and we're going to do Senior Superlatives for the three of us," I explained. "For those who don't know, Senior Superlatives are those things in the high school yearbook like 'Best Dressed,' or 'Most Likely to Succeed,' or 'Class Clown.' We're going to go through the list that I found online and vote for each other. And we _are_ allowed to vote for ourselves for them too. Then we'll talk about our answers and decide on the winner. I'm writing them all down when I edit this and posting it on Tumblr, too!"

"This isn't gonna be a train wreck at all!" Dan quipped sarcastically. I nudged him playfully.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine!" I retorted, tone bordering on flirty. The whole point of the video was to establish a certain hidden infatuation that Dan and I were pretending to have with each other. Everyone on the internet knew about Heart-Eyes Howell, and now he was turning that gaze on me.

"Yeah, Dan!" Phil backed me up.

I looked back at the camera. "Okay! Let's do this!" I pulled the paper of my Superlatives list onto my lap. "The first one is Best Dancer! So which of us is the best dancer?" The three of us looked down at our flashcards with our names written on them, shuffling between the papers, we each picked and hid our choices from each other. I grinned at the camera. "And three, two, one, show your answers!"

Three different handwritings of the same name were turned to the camera. _Star_.

We all laughed. "Well, no need to discuss that one! So, moving on, Superlative number two is Best Dressed!"

This one was a difficult decision. None of us really dressed _well_ , per se. We all liked T-shirts and jeans and Converse. But… well… between the three of us… whose clothes did I really like the best? I put my card with my name on it in the back of the pile and found the one I chose.

"Ready?" Dan wondered. Phil and I nodded. "And three, two, one, show!"

"Phil!" I exclaimed, holding up my card.

"Dan!" Phil commented decisively.

"Star!" Dan told the camera.

"What?" all three of us asked each other at the same time, looking between our flashcards.

"It's Phil! He's got the fun T-shirts with the bright colors and silly designs!" I protested.

"No way! Dan's looks the classiest! All black is very classy," Phil put in.

"Guys, come on, it's gotta be Star. She's the only one of us who actually puts thought into what she's wearing. I mean, look at her outfit right now!" Dan pressed. I looked down at my clothes. I hadn't actually put any thought into what I was gonna wear when I rolled out of bed that morning after my alarm went off. Baby-doll-cut dark blue T-shirt with an elephant on the front in many different subdued but natural colors, black not-denim skinny jeans, and black Converse high-tops.

"Oh okay!" Phil relented. "Star!" He found his card with my name on it and switched it.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad! Majority rules!" Dan snapped teasingly, pushing my cards down into my lap.

I sighed. " _Fine!"_ I looked back at my list. "Next one! Best Entertainer!"

All three of us held up Dan's name—and not just because he had the most subscribers.

"Okay! Best Eyes!"

Dan and I had similar shades of brown. Mine were darker and more even, but his were richer.

The boys both voted for me but I voted for Phil since he had bluey-green. I conceded with dignity. I think.

Next was Best Hair. Just like Best Dressed, we all voted for each other. I voted for Dan, Dan voted for me, and Phil voted for himself. We all laughed our heads off and debated a little bit before it was agreed upon that Dan had the best hair between the three of us.

After that came Best Laugh. Dan won that one because Phil's little giggle was cute, my sort of witch-cackle was annoying, but Dan's hyena laugh was infectious.

Dan also won Best Legs—in an almost unanimous decision in which he was the only dissenter.

Best Movie-Quoter went to me with zero debate. I quoted movies all the time.

I also got Best Nickname because Star wasn't my actual name—it was just the name I went by on YouTube. We all thought that it fit me because I was such a space nerd. I'd made several Astronomy videos before where I just talked about how cool space was. Apparently I'd once caused Dan an existential crisis. I gave him a hug and apologized when he told me.

Best Personality went to Phil. He was a ray of absolute sunshine.

He also clinched Best Sense of Humor—even though I protested that mine was better. Out of the corner of my eye, as Phil and I debated, I saw Dan giving me the heart-eyes.

Best Shoulder to Cry On went to me, because everyone always felt like they could tell me anything—so they often did.

I also got Best Smile—even though I'd voted for Dan's smile. His little sideways smile was one my favorite things about photos that he was in. It was just kind of cute—almost quirky. It was very Dan. Like if he didn't smile that way, he wouldn't be him.

I wasn't sure why Best Sneeze was on the list I found, but Phil won that one.

We skipped Best Sportsmanship because while I would have won it, none of us liked sports.

Class Clown went to me because I always tried to make everyone laugh. Be it with terrible puns or just a well-placed sarcastic comment. I never expected to win that one.

Biggest Dreamer also went to me. Literally it was part of my channel theme.

Biggest Night-Owl went to Dan with no deliberation.

Dan and I jokingly ganged up and pinned Biggest Gossip on Phil even though none of us liked to gossip anyway—we just wanted to be cheeky.

It was Biggest Drama Queen/King where our next big debate got started. I'd voted for myself because I acted like a drama queen to entertain people, but Dan and Phil both voted for Dan because he was a theatre kid growing up.

"No way!" I complained. "You _hate_ drama!"

"So do you!" Dan countered, voice serious but eyes smiling.

Eventually I conceded though, and we moved on.

For some reason Dan and Phil ganged up on me and gave me Biggest Flirt. I wasn't even that good at flirting.

Phil got Life of the Party.

We completely ditched Early Bird because none of us liked mornings.

Teacher's Pet went to me because that's just the way I was. A goody-two-shoes.

I also got both Loudest and Most Affectionate. When the boys voted for me on that one—I'd voted for Phil—I gave them both big appreciative hugs. "Do you see what we mean?" Dan asked the camera. We all laughed. Okay. I supposed that did prove their point.

Dan got the Biggest Prankster—gee I wonder why?

Phil got Most Artistic.

The boys forced Most Likely To Succeed on me because even though I had the least subscribers, they both believed that I "would end up going far beyond anything" that they ever could. Which was absolute trash but it made all three of us laugh so I took the title. We decided to leave out Least Likely To Succeed though because we'd all succeeded in one way or another.

And that was where my list ended.

We'd laughed so hard and Dan and I gazed into each other's eyes more than felt humanly natural. But we were pretty sure we were getting the idea of our fake love across to the camera—mostly because of the awkward glances Phil would shoot at the camera like he was on _The Office_ —so we weren't complaining too much.

* * *

 **End Note: This one took a LONG time, sorry. But here's chapter two!**

 **Thank you for reading! Questions and comments are all welcome!**


End file.
